Seeking Permission
by Bijouxette
Summary: Ron has something very important to ask Hermione. But first, he must ask permission from somebody very close to her. *first fanfic ever, please be nice*


Disclaimer: The lovely Queen J.K. Rowing owns all characters and likeness of the Potterverse. I am just simply borrowing her creation and creating my own little reality.

Seeking Permission

Ron shuffled nervously at the front door of the flat. He shoved one hand through his ginger hair, taking a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. His other hand was in his trouser's pocket, fingering the reason for his nerves tonight. He fingered the small box hidden there. Tonight he would ask his girlfriend the biggest question he can ever imagine any woman in his entire life. But first... first he had to ask _him_ for permission for her hand in marriage. Taking another deep breath, Ron knocked on the door.

The door swung open and Ron was greeted by the smiling face of his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. She blinked in slight surprise as she looked at him.

"Ron, you're early!" she exclaimed, wrapping the fuzzy bathrobe she currently wore tighter around petite frame. Ron couldn't help but smile cheekily at her.

"Always that tone of surprise, Hermione."

Her response was a light laugh as she pulled the door open and motioned for him to come in. He followed her as he watched her rub a towel against her hair. It was obvious that she had just recently vacated her shower. Good, that would give him time for the talk he had been dreading all week.

"Just give me 20 minutes, Ron. I'll try to hurry," Hermione said as she kissed his cheek as he made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"No worries, Mione. Me and the mister here will have a delightful conversation while we wait, " Ron said as he gestured to the other male occupying the chair opposite him. Hermione laughed as she walked into her bedroom, shaking her finger at them.

"You boys behave now, will you? I'll be out soon." Hermione smiled as she closed the door behind her. Ron sat back in the couch with an audible sigh. He glanced across and gazed at the male, who stared right back at him with slightly narrowed eyes, as if he were suspicious of Ron. Ron had to admit, with how stupid he had acted all through school, the guy had every right to treat him with slight disdain. But he thought he made it up to Hermione once he stopped being an utter git and finally admit his feelings to her after the war.

Ron took another deep breath and looked the male in the eyes, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees. The male shifted, his gaze never leaving Ron's face. Ron swollowed his throat suddenly becoming dry.

"Look," his voice cracked. Ron coughed one more time, "look, I know you have never been the biggest fan of me, and vice versa. We've had our squabbles. We've had our differences. Most of the time, I don't like you and I bloody well know you don't like me."

A low warning growl came from across the room. Ron continued on as if he didn't hear it.

"But there is something, _someone_, that we both agree on. Her." Ron pointed to Hermione's closed door. "Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger. She is the most important person in most of our lives. I will be the first to admit that I wasn't the best of friend for her through most of school," another growl, "Bloody hell, let me continue with my piece mate, yeah?"

The male figure settled down again.

"I thought she was a know-it-all swot our first year. I wasn't a good friend for her most of third year and bloody awful fourth year, with Krum and all. And Merlin, if I could redo sixth year..." Ron shook his head, "but what happened in seventh... well, what would have been our seventh year... I was an idiot to leave them... to leave _her_... like I did. I'm not sure if she ever forgave me for it. Honestly, I don't think she should. Coming back, and seeing her face. I don't think I ever saw a more beautiful sight than her in the woods that day. And then the snatchers came."

Ron pushed himself off the sofa and started pacing, his hands racking through his shaggy hair. He had kept it long- not nearly as long as Bill's, but still long enough to cover his ears- partly to annoy his mother but mostly because Hermione loved to play with it when they lay in her bed the nights he slept over while she read from one of her books. Ron gazed out the window, at the darkening sky.

When the snatchers came and took us to that hell known as Malfoy Manner, I was never so scared in my life. Even more scared than during the last Battle. Because... because then I realized that right then, I would really and truly lose her forever, that Hermione, the love of my life, could be ripped away from me for the rest the rest of my life at the hands of a mad woman." Ron paused and looked the male. "You have to believe me, sir, when I say I would have given anything to take her place in that cursed drawing room. I screamed myself hoarse, yelling her name over and over, begging any powers that be to let her survive, to somehow let it be _me_ up there instead. After Dobby saved us and we were at my brother's place, and I saw her curled up on the bed, she looked so... broken. Hermione... my Hermione, my tough, know-it-all lioness..."

Ron took a ragged breath and sat down, his gaze on the lone male figure who now sat up and studied him.

"That night, I made a vow. I would do anything to protect her, the woman I love, my Mione, from _ever_ being hurt again." Ron swollowed the frog that seemed to be lodged in his throat, "and that is why I am here. I love Hermione. Merlin knows she doesn't deserve me."

The male across from Ron growled loudly, Ron raised his hand defensively.

"She deserves more than me! Hell, nobody is good enough for her. She is too good for me, but Merlin know, I bloody love that woman. I love how she corrects me, how she bosses me around. I love how she chews on her lower lip when she is deep in thought. How her eyes twinkle when she is reading something new. I love how she loves me. I love how she is the strongest and most beautiful woman I have ever met. And that's why I am here. Talking to you. I love Hermione. I want to be with her forever, but I know I need your permission. So, I would like yours. Permission, that is. To ask Hermione to be mine. To be my wife."

Ron looked nervously on as the male figure got up from his seat and sauntered over to him. Ron's eyes grew wide as he butted his knee with his head. A slow grin spread across Ron's face.

"Thanks, Crookshanks. I'll promise to take care of her," Ron said as he reached down and scratched the part kneazle's head.

His only response was a happy purr.


End file.
